New Kidz :
by Idk if it's good sry
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so bare with me. There are 3 new boys in degrassi this year, and clare and ali are the first to here about it
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry this is my 1'st fanfic, so bare with me. **

**Clare's POV**

"Heyy Ali did you hear that there are a couple of new kids this semester!"

"Well I heard, but I haven't seen them yet." She said.

"Well according to Jenna there are 3 new boys. . Well I guess we will have to find out ourselves, cuz its time to get to class. Bye Ali ttyl."

"Bye Clare." She said.

I walked into Mrs. Dawes advanced English class. This is when I first saw one of the new kids, he sat right behind me. He was wearing all black and he was very quiet.

**Eli's POV**

So far my day was not so good. I only talked to the 2 other boys I came in with and everyone else ignored us. Sadly Drew and Adam, the other 2 new kids, weren't in many of my classes.

Then my day was brightened when I saw this cute girl in front of me in English class. She seemed nice, smart, and really pretty. I really wanted to talk to her but I already had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't care, I wanted to talk to her so bad, so I just went for it.

"H..h..hi im eli, whats ur name?"

"Heyy im clare." she said

I was just about to say something else when the bell rang and cut me off.

I walked out of the classroom and tried to find clare, but before I had the chance Adam ran up to me.

"Hey Eli, guess what while I was in science I met this really cute girl, I really like her, but apparently she is one of the popular girls." Adam said.

"Oh cool, good for you. So who are the popular girls anyway?"

"They are Clare, Ali, Jenna, and Fiona. But any ways, what's wrong dude?" he said.

"Wait they are the popular girls, oh that's just great . Well I was in English, and I met this girl named Clare. She is really nice, smart, and extremely pretty. I have never felt this way about a girl before and it's just making me feel weird."

"Oh that's cool, I saw her in the hall and I said hi, she seemed nice. Well I think you should get to know her better and then ask her out. So the 2 of us like 2 of the popular girls, that's kinda funny. " Adam said.

"So who do you like any way Adam?"

Just as Adam was about to answer Drew came running up to us. He was happier than I had ever seen him before. I guessed it was because of a girl.

**Drew's POV**

"Hey guys whats up."

"Just talking bout girls we like " Adam said calmly.

"Let me guess you like a girl too drew?" Eli said in a joking tone.

"Ya I do, her name is Ali B. So who do you guys like any way?"

"Well I like a girl named Clare E. and idk who Adam likes." Eli said.

"That's cool, so spill Adam who do you like?"

"Well I like this girl named Fiona C." Adam said.

And then we were all stopped in our tracks when we saw 3 girls standing there.

**Adam's POV **

Wow I can't believe I just told the my brother and my best friend who I like. And worst of all Fiona was standing right behind us when I said it. I wonder if Clare and Ali heard what Drew and Eli said.

"Hi girls " we all said cautiously.

When they didn't answer I got worried. I figured they all heard us, and it wasn't the best thing to admit you like someone on the 1'st day at your new school. The girls were about to answer and then the bell rang and it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, so how was the 1****st**** chapter review, it will make me so happy and it will tell me how long this story should be and if I should write more fanfics **

**Ali's POV**

"Heyy Clare since it's Friday do you want to come over and hang out with Fiona and me. You guys could spend the night and we could talk about what just happened in the hallway?."

"Ya sure I would love to Ali, and ya we definitely need to talk about today!" Clare said.

"Cool so have ur mom drop you off at my house around 4 "

"Ali do you guys wanna stay at my house instead, I mean my mom is pickin me up anyway so she could drive you guys back to my house?" Clare said to Fiona and me.

"Fiona what do you want to do? I would love to Clare let's just see what Fiona and are parents say."

"That sounds fine, my mom will be fine with it cuz she is on a business trip for a month." Fiona said.

"My mom will be fine with it too, cuz her and my dad have marriage meeting, in Colorado, that starts tonight at 11 and it lasts till Sunday " Clare said.

"Cool, so I guess it's settled cuz my parents won't care so let's go. "

**Eli's POV**

"Shit did they hear us!"

Wow this day keeps getting better and better .

"Hey Eli, do you wanna come over me and drew's house for a little while? We can talk about what just happened, and try to talk to the girls to explain." Adam asked.

"Ya sure, come on guys I will give u a ride to ur house."

So we all hopped into Morty and drove to the Torres' house. I was wicked nervous about what just happened and I really wanted to talk to the girls to try to explain.

**Clare's POV**

"Heyy guys guess what I just got, well I got a friend request followed by a wicked long email from Eli."

"Ya I just got an email from Adam." Said Fiona.

"And I just got a txt from Drew." Said Ali.

Here we go again, this is gonna be a really long weekend.

**Sorry this is really short, I was having writers block. Make sure you review.**


End file.
